Transformers Sigma
by ShockDragoon
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons battle it out in a darker twist. Enemies arise in the form of Megatron, Nova Prime, Megazarak, and The Fallen. While all this happens, the token human is actually useful!


More than meets the Eye, part 1

Cybertron, our home, for generations it was a peaceful place. Under the leadership of Sentinel Prime we entered a stage of prosperity, however, Sentinel was a spiritual leader and a soldier who united the warring Decepticons and peaceful Autobots together so he allowed the council to make decisions in politics; this was the beginning of the problems to come. The council had in place a caste system that Nova Prime instated was still in effect. Many were forced into jobs and careers they did not want thus creating great tension. One day two revolutionists stepped forward to challenge this system. One wanted war, the other one wanted to protest. Needless to say, war started, I the young Optronix aided in Sentinel's escape with the holy relic: The All-Spark. With it, it would constantly provide our planet with Energon, but in the wrong hands, it would lead to catastrophe. The Matrix of Leadership then chose me to become Optimus Prime, and I led the Autobots against Megatron and his Decepticons. Now, our war has ravaged our planet.

In space a small ship flies out of control to a small blue and green planet, Sentinel Prime tries desperately to control the crashing ship. "Must, save, All-Spark!" he said as he ejected the cube like structure onto the planet surface as his ship crashed in an unknown area.

Thousands of years (stellar cycles) later, a young eight year old falls into a hole in a mountain. "Hey Lance, are you okay!" yelled some boys. "We'll get Father O'Malley!" yelled another as he ran back to what appeared to be an orphanage.

Lance got up and looked around until he saw something; he walked towards it and saw the All-Spark. Despite every fiber in his being telling him not to touch the large cube, he does anyway and without hesitation it's starts to glow and fires a large wave of light all around it sending what looks to be a beacon towards space. Lance being VERY close to the All-Spark is hit with large amounts of energy and he starts running as the All-Spark disappears.

The wave of energy seems to hit all planets around Earth and as its bright shimmer deems around Pluto, the wave itself keeps going until it transwarps and hits Cybertron. All computers start to go crazy, emergency lights go off as Intel-bots start to scream "It's been found! Tell Commander Optimus at once!"

Almost instantly an Intel-bot raced to Optimus and gave him the news that the All-Spark had been found. "Ready the Ark for launch at once!" he ordered as he assembled soldiers together to pick the team he'd need to collect the All-Spark, he already knew who he'd take, his three trusted lieutenants.

In Kaon the Decepticon capital city, The Wave Brothers, Shockwave and Soundwave had made the same discovery as well and reported to Megatron. Megatron sat on his throne and as soon as he heard the news he arose, "Ready the Darksyde at once prepare to fire at the Autobots ships while I reclaim the All-Spark!" he yelled assembling soldiers. He then picked put a flash drive labeled "Project Nemesis" and turned to Shockwave. "You are to stay behind Shockwave, I entrust Cybertron to you" he announced to everyone in the docking bay so no mistake or rebellion could be made over leadership of the Decepticons.

"Fear not Lord Megatron, Cybertron shall remain as you leave it" Shockwave reassured as he accepted the flash drive with a nod and salute. He and his brother were Megatron's most loyal soldiers and probably the only ones who could be considered Megatron's "friends" it was obvious one of them would be chosen.

Back at Iacon, Optimus prepared to enter the Ark, his personal ship…yet it was pretty old. "Rodimus, you're in charge until I return" he announced as he said good bye to his wife Elita-One and went off into space with his chosen crew.

Rodimus turned, "Alright, prepare to use all anti-ship guns to give Commander Optimus a head start against Megatron, let's go!" he yelled as the Ark took off. "WAIT A CLICK, my eternal rival just left when HE has the most wins, NOOOO!" he yelled realizing what happened.

Flareup shook her head with that last statement and turned to her superior Elita-One, "Maybe someday my husband will put half the effort into our marriage as he does into the rivalry with your husband" she complained as Elita concentrated on the duty at hand.

With no time at all, there were tons of ships in the airspace trying to shoot each other down in hopes that their commander's ship would be the first to get into transwarp and get a head start to the All-Spark. Both the Ark and Darksyde didn't bother shooting at each other as all power went to their thrusters and shields. Both were neck and neck until Air Commander Silverbolt shot an anti air gun right at the Darksyde's thruster causing it to slow down just enough for the Ark to get into transwarp first. "Focus all power on the thrusters and cut the shields! Get us into transwarp NOW!" he ordered as his pilot and Air Commander, Starscream.

Starscream rolled his optics, "Autobots would've lost eons ago if I were calling the shots" he mumbled under his breath. That was until Megatron was right next to him asking what he said. "I said "As you command my lord" I swear!" he yelled as he did as he was ordered and got the Darksyde into transwarp.

Inside the Ark, Optimus turned to his lieutenants that were brought with him, Jazz, Prowl, Arcee, and Ironhide. "Well done team, we best get ready though, the click we get out of transwarp Megatron will be right there getting out as well" he warned as they prepared the weapon systems. Prowl left to check on the cargo bay while Ironhide gleefully prepared all the weapons he had. "Remember, we cannot allow Megatron to get the All-Spark, should he get it, he'll be able to create an infinite amount of Dark Energon on Trypticon Station" he warned as he heard a commotion.

Instantly, Prowl came back in with a small yellow bot, "We have a stow-away!" he yelled as he threw him at Optimus.

The young-bot was small yellow and feisty at that, "I just want to prove myself, name's Bumblebee, Cadet" he explained hoping Optimus would let him stay.

Optimus shook his head, "Well, it's too late to send him back he'll have to make due" he deduced much to Bumblebee's happiness. "BUT, you are not a part of this team…yet. You have to earn your way on" he explained as Prowl let the stasis-cuffs off him.

Back on the Darksyde, Megatron marched up and down the line of soldiers he had prepared. "Now, we have long awaited this day, a day we can reclaim the All-Spark from the thieving Sentinel Prime, and it'll be you "gentlemen" that helps me get it" he explained.

One of them who was big and gray cheered "Yeah, medals all around!" he yelled happily as the dark gray buddy at his side calmed him. "But, Blackout loves the shiny things he gets for blowing stuff up" he explained showing he wasn't the bright of the bunch. Megatron just shook his head and patted him on the shoulder given him a look. "Blackout listen to Meg and Vortex"

More Decepticons stood at attention, there was Starscream and his lieutenant Skywarp and even more so than Megatron's own trusted lieutenant Soundwave was Overload the one-bot army who loved to use teammates for target practice. On his shoulder was the symbol for the "Decepticon Assault Brigade", he was the only member. "When we see the Autobots, we'll target them with all our firepower!" Megaton yelled resulting in cheers.

As soon as the Ark got out of transwarp, Optimus and the rest of the team prepared for the Darksyde to appear out of transwarp at any click. "Where is out location?" Optimus asked. He wanted to know how far ahead they could get before the inevitable battle.

Jazz looked at the cyber map, "The ninth plant in this solar system…of wait, it doesn't move, that means it's a…dwarf planet?" Jazz tried to make sense of it until the Darksyde came out of Transwarp and the battle commenced.

The Ark had full power to its shield and thrusters while the Darksyde had everything fueled into its guns. They passed Uranus and were coming up to Saturn. "Ark thrusters are losing power and fast sir! Decepticons are deploying and attempting to break into the cargo bay, I volunteer to go over with a few others!" Arcee yelled as she prepared her Energon Battle Pistol and Energon Crossbow.

Optimus shook his head, "No, Overload will be there with Megatron so I'll be going with Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide. You guide the ship and stay with Bumblebee!" he ordered as the four went into battle against the intruders. He could tell Arcee would be annoyed with the "baby-sitting" but he knew she and the rookie wouldn't last long against Megatron and Overload.

As the Decepticons prepared to enter the ship Starscream pulled Skywarp aside, "This is it you understand, keep me covered and I'll get Megatron with my Null-ray you understand, it's the perfect crime" he explained as Skywarp agreed, however, Starscream didn't notice Skywarp message Megatron "Starscream". Apparently, Starscream didn't know his own lieutenant was an informant for Megatron. This caused Megatron to give Starscream the "glory" of leading the attack on the Ark much to Starscream's gullible joy. "Leadership here I come!" he yelled.

The two groups met and the lasers flew. Ironhide relied on his trusted Thermo Rocket Launcher and Scatter Blaster. Prowl's weapons of choice were his Photon Burst rifle and shoulder missiles. Jazz had his Neutron Assault Rifle while Optimus had his trusted and signature Ion Blaster. Megatron had his own signature Fusion Cannon while his men used a variety of weapons. As close combat came to be Ironhide refused to leave his guns and pulled out an EMP Shotgun, Jazz his nunchucku, and Prowl his wrist blades. Megatron and Optimus used their Dark Energon Morning-Star and Energon Axe respectively.

As the ships approached Saturn, Arcee made a horrible discovery, "We'll be pulled in by that planet's gravity if we don't get the Darksyde off the Ark!" she yelled. She prepared to do something about it but she realized Bumblebee was gone, indicating she might not be alone. "Where?" she thought until her cyan optics which matched her armor saw him outside cutting the cables with his Electron Stingers! "Sure has courage I'll give him that" she complemented.

Back on the battlefield, Ironhide pulled out his X12 Scrapmaker and let loose on the 'Cons. They had no choice but to take cover. Soundwave noticed this and released his Minicons into battle, "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Lazerbreak, transform and eject!" he called out as they detached from him and attacked Ironhide. Jazz backed him up back the Minicons' weapons which could only sting them, not kill they, proved just enough to throw Ironhide off. However Soundwave turned their attention away from him when he noticed Bumblebee.

Megatron and Optimus were still in combat, but Soundwave's warning about Bumblebee forced his hand. "Overload, you know what to do!' he yelled as Optimus pushed him off the Ark and into space. Megatron was saved by his hover ability and Skywarp's teleportation ability.

The Autobots went over as they saw Starscream ready to pick off Bumblebee from afar with his Null-Ray. However, Bumblebee cut the last of the cords and darted past all the firepower back inside and grabbed Optimus's hand before he was sucked out into the void of space. "Pretty cool huh?" Bumblebee asked hoping to have impressed them.

"That was reckless! I'll give you that your bravery is second to none but-" Optimus began until he noticed Overload fire every weapon he had at one of the Ark's thrusters causing the Ark to spin out of control. "Close the hatch, get to the bridge!" he yelled as they tried to get to the cockpit and control the Ark.

Back at the Darksyde, the cutting of the cords sent the ship flying toward Saturn's moon Titan. Megatron steered the ship so it would crash landed safely. As they braced for impact, they hit the moon in the middle of the desert like moon's semi-mountainous plains.

The Ark was still on course, but the pilots couldn't control it. They stumbled back and forth as they tried to take control of the Ark. Bumblebee fell on top of Arcee his face landing on her breastplate, "Sweet" he replied as he received a huge punch to the face. "Totally worth it" he accepted as they began to crash land on Earth. "We're all gonna die aren't we?" Bumblebee asked sarcastically.

"No were NOT!" Optimus yelled as the Ark shot a laser into the mountain the signal from the All-Spark came from all on its own.

On Earth it was late at night, a doctor looked after the unconscious child that found the All-Spark, Lance. His hair was white now due to the high level of stress his body went through at that one moment. "I'm not sure when he'll wake up Father" the doctor said. "What was in that cave he fell in?" he asked.

The Elderly priest and young nun shook their heads, they saw nothing in there indicating the All-Spark had somehow teleported away from that location.

Almost instantly, The Ark came crashing down but somehow landed lightly into the mountain. The team was inside of stasis pods to protect them but it seemed power troubles from the Ark did not alert them to wake up. The Ark then shot another laser on its on which closed the hole in the mountain. The Ark then powered down. But as it did so, the young Lance awoke and his irises glowed a light blue until going back to normal.

No one would be prepared for what was to come.

To be Continued in "More than Meets the Eye Part 2"


End file.
